The Five Scarves - Lovecats
by RaceProUK
Summary: [One-shot] As the only member of the Five Scarves who isn't in a relationship, Maria cannot help but feel lonely. Little does she know romance is waiting for her in the form of a young leopard who is also looking for a companion. At first, it seems they'll never meet due to the leopard's timidity. But Fate owes Maria a big debt, and the time has come to repay it.
1. The One Where She Annoys Her Friends

Deep in the heart of Jade Creek lies a large lake, at the bottom of which rests the corroding wreckage of Thermal Base, a fortification built by Lord Arktivus Brevon during the Brevon Crisis. However, the young couple exploring that wreckage are not concerned about the events of that time over a year previous, nor are they concerned about the events of the Gotoshi Naisen, which ended a mere six weeks ago. Instead, their focus is on the here and now.

"Hey, Dan?" the hedgehog asks over the scuba radio. "I think I've found something of interest."

"Hold on, I'll be there in a minute," Danny Brock replies.

The peach‑furred hedgehog waits patiently for the ochre badger to join her, her pink‑tipped purple spines gently swaying in the eddy currents. "What took you so long?" she teases when her boyfriend finally appears.

"Come on Sal, you know I'm not as experienced a diver as you," Danny reminds.

"I've a lot to teach you, it seems," Sally Flynn teases. "Look at this," she continues, pointing to a small box that would be inconspicuous if it didn't have a flashing light on it.

"Submerged for over a year, and it's still functional?" Danny asks, surprised.

"It's easy to extract," Sally informs. "If I had to guess, it's some form of data logger."

"It could be a bomb," Danny theorises.

"How many bombs do you know of that shine a beacon?" Sally asks cheekily. "Plus, it has 'Data Logger' written on the side."

"You can read that language?" Danny asks in surprise.

"Thanks to the info from Pangu," Sally explains. "It became mandatory for all royal researchers to learn it as the stuff came in from the _Dreadnought_ crash site."

"Fair enough," Danny accepts. "Let's take it to the surface."

* * *

A few hours later, with the afternoon slowly turning into evening, Danny and Sally are in their lakeside home, and have just finished combing through the contents of the data logger.

"Well, that was a total waste of time," Sally sighs, shutting down the device. "Nothing but worthless crap."

"At least now we know Brevon took the security of his lavatorial facilities seriously," Danny quips.

Sally can't help but chuckle at Danny's assessment. "By the Ancients Dan, that was terrible," she smiles.

"Thanks," Danny accepts. "Well, that's today's work done. What do you want to do now?"

"When did you say Maria's due back?" Sally asks.

"Not till sundown, she said," Danny reminds.

"Excellent." Sally throws herself at Danny, pinning him down on the sofa, and gives him a long, passionate kiss. "Any objections?"

"None whatsoever," Danny smiles lovingly, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend as they embrace.

"Whatcha doing?" a cute and cheery voice asks.

With the romantic mood broken, Sally flops on Danny with a weary sigh. "So much for having an hour or two to ourselves…"

"Maria, in the name of… I thought you weren't back till sundown?" Danny asks the olive lynx peering over the back of the sofa, his tone coloured with exasperation.

"I got all my chores done early, so I came home to hang with you guys!" Maria Shanmao informs. "Isn't that great?"

"Every night for the last two weeks," Sally whispers in Danny's ear. "I thought you were going to talk to her about this?"

"About what?" Maria asks.

"About giving us some privacy occasionally," Danny explains.

"You don't want me around anymore?" Maria asks, her expression a mix of cuteness and sadness.

"I didn't say that," Danny corrects. "Look, it's just… How about you go visit Hanna and Rob? I'm sure they'll be glad to see you."

"Well, Meanie and Fluff‑tail are always happy to see me," Maria thinks aloud. "And while it's further to go than if I went back to HQ, it would be less boring, and given I can't really go to Shang Tu because we're meant to be dead, and Shang Mu's too far away‑"

"Are you going or not?" Sally snaps.

"Fine!" Maria huffs. "If you're gonna be mean to me, I'll go!"

Maria storms indignantly out of the house, slamming the door shut on the way.

"That was uncalled for," Danny chides Sally.

"I know," Sally replies. "I'll make it up to her tomorrow."

"Anyway, now we have the house to ourselves, where were we?" Danny asks, trying to recapture the moment.

"Sorry handsome, but I'm not really feeling it anymore," Sally sighs.

"Shame," Danny reluctantly accepts. "So, what do you want to do instead?"

"I'll let you know when I think of something," Sally answers, settling down to simply cuddle.

* * *

Later that evening, on the balcony of their two‑storey part‑wood part‑stone house built into the base of a cliff in Rage Ravine, a fiery orange vixen and her silver hare husband lay together on the bare decking in each other's arms.

"Do you remember the first time we found this place?" the vixen asks.

"How could I forget?" the hare smiles contentedly. "That was the first time we went all the way."

"And yet, since we moved in, we've never revisited that moment. Until tonight."

The vixen gives her husband a long, passionate kiss, rolling to top of him as she does so. When the kiss breaks, the vixen pushes herself into a kneeling position, unties her halterneck, and allows the garment to fall to the decking.

"Now I know why you didn't want to use the deck chairs," the hare smirks, pulling himself up to his wife, allowing her to help him remove his vest as they kiss. With his vest removed and discarded, the hare reaches for the clasp of his wife's bra‑

"Ew, icky!" a cute and cheery voice interrupts.

Hanna stifles a curse as the romantic mood shatters. "In the name of the Ancients Maria, what are you doing here?" she demands, turning to glare at the interrupting lynx perched on the balcony rail.

"Blondie and Miss Spiky kicked me out," Maria pouts.

"Were you interrupting them when they were getting intimate?" Hanna asks. "Like you've just done to us?"

"Well… kinda," Maria admits. "But they had all day together already."

"We'll pick this up another time," Rob quietly assures Hanna, retrieving his vest and her halterneck crop‑top.

"OK," Hanna agrees as she refits her top. "You, downstairs, now," she commands Maria as she stalks into the bedroom.

"Is Hanna angry with me?" Maria asks Rob.

"We both are," Rob answers, his calm tone doing little to disguise his frustration. "You'd better get down there."

Silently, Maria drops down from the balcony, then enters the den to find Hanna standing in the centre, her arms crossed, her foot tapping, and wearing an expression of determined thunder.

"Chair," Hanna demands.

"Can I‑" Maria begins.

"No," Hanna refuses.

"But‑"

" _Sit!_ "

Unwilling to meet Hanna's piercing stare, Maria silently shuffles to the chair and sits.

"Five times in the past two weeks," Hanna begins. "Five times Danny and Sally have kicked you out, and five times you've come here and interrupted us. It. Must. Stop."

"I agree," Rob adds, joining the vixen and feline in the den. "It's not as big an issue for us, as we live alone here and therefore enjoy a lot more time to ourselves, but it's gotten to the point where we're starting to worry about being interrupted."

"We know we've said so many times that you're always welcome here," Hanna continues. "But part of that was the implicit assumption you _fucking call us first!_ "

"Easy, Hanna," Rob cautions.

"No: it's about time she heard this!" Hanna retorts defiantly. "Maria, you're eighteen years old: _grow up!_ "

"Does this… Does this mean you don't like me anymore?" Maria sniffs, her eyes watering.

"For Ancients' sake, Maria!" Hanna snaps. "Obviously, we still like you! But right now, you're pissing me off no end!"

"Hanna, please, calm down," Rob pleads. "This isn't doing either of you any good."

"No, she's right," Maria admits. "I'm eighteen, yet I act like I'm eight. I do need to grow up. It's just… It's just… You two… you have each other, and Danny and Sally… they… they have each other, and Xander… Xander's got Chika, and… and…"

"Crap," Hanna sighs, realising what's about to happen.

" _I'm so lonely!_ " Maria wails, her tears flowing freely as she curls into a ball in the chair.

"I told you to calm down," Rob quietly reminds Hanna.

"I should've listened," Hanna admits.

"I'll make drinks," Rob volunteers, disappearing to the kitchen before Hanna can argue.

But Hanna's not interested in arguing anyway. "Maria, I'm sorry I upset you," she apologises, her anger completely forgotten. "I should have guessed that living with one couple while also being friends with two more would be difficult."

Maria peeks out from her ball. "You're… You're not mad at me?" she sniffs quietly.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you," Hanna corrects. "But I shouldn't have lost my temper with you."

"No, you shouldn't have," Maria agrees as she stops crying.

"Come here," Hanna requests, beckoning Maria to the sofa as she sits.

Though initially reluctant, Maria eventually moves to the sofa and sits next to Hanna. "I'm sorry I interrupted you," she apologises.

"I know," Hanna assures, wrapping her luxurious tail around her best friend. "You should stay the night," she suggests.

"Really?" Maria asks, a little surprised.

"Yeah," Hanna confirms. "On one condition: this is the last time this happens. Starting tomorrow, you give Danny and Sally the space they need to be a couple. And if you want to come here, call us first. If we're not available, you find another way to keep yourself occupied. That sound like something you can do?"

"Yeah," Maria agrees.

"Good," Hanna sighs with relief. "Now that that's sorted out, let's salvage what we can of this evening."

"Can we watch cartoons?" Maria asks, her cheeriness returning.

"Not if it's the one about those insipid ponies," Hanna answers.

"I bet you'd like that show if you gave it a chance," Maria replies.

"I seriously doubt it," Hanna affirms.

"Your loss," Maria shrugs. "What about that new one from the Gotoshi, with those little animals that people collect and train?"

"I've not seen that one," Hanna reveals. "I suppose we could watch an episode or two."

"Yay!" Maria chimes, grabbing the remote and looking for the right channel.

"So, we're all friends again?" Rob inquires, returning to the den with drinks.

"Yeah," Hanna assures. "I've said Maria can stay the night, provided she gives Danny and Sally some space, and calls us in advance if she wants to visit."

"And what do I get in return?" Rob asks cheekily.

"I'll think of something," Hanna assures.


	2. The One Where They Almost Meet

The following morning, Hanna travels with Maria to the lynx's Jade Creek home, arriving just in time to find Danny and Sally have finished breakfast, and are loading their trikes with salvage to take to HQ.

"Ah," Danny comments as the vixen and lynx stop in front of the garage and kill their engines.

"Let me guess: Maria interrupted Hanna and Rob again," Sally guesses.

"Correct," Hanna confirms. "Why do you keep sending her to us?" she demands.

"It was his idea," Sally deflects.

"I don't care," Hanna replies. "Both me and Rob have had enough. Luckily for you. I struck a deal with Maria last night to prevent this happening again."

At first, Maria doesn't respond, but after a gesture from Hanna, she realises it's her turn to speak. "Oh, sorry," she begins. "Didn't realise. Anyway… Danny, Sally, I apologise for getting in your fur so much these past two weeks. I may be feeling a bit lonely recently, but that's no excuse not to give you two the space you need. From now on, if you want time alone, just say, and I'll do what I can to facilimate… faliminate… famicitate… that big word I can't say for some reason."

"Facilitate," Hanna offers.

"That one," Maria confirms.

"Thank you, Maria," Danny acknowledges. "And in return, we promise to be more considerate of you too. Right, Sal?"

"Right," Sally agrees.

"Thanks," Maria smiles. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to shower and change so I can stop being a smelly kitty."

Hanna waits for Maria to enter the house before turning on Danny and Sally. "I am warning both of you: if this happens again, I will come straight over and deal with you both _personally_. Kapische?"

"We don't want it to happen again any more than you do," Danny assures.

"I hope so," Hanna accepts. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm running late. Tell Maria I've gone to HQ, and I'll see her at lunch in the mess hall."

Hanna fires up her ATV and rides off without waiting for a reply.

"Is it just me, or is Hanna very protective of Maria?" Sally asks Danny.

"It's not just you," Danny confirms.

"How come?"

"That's not my story to tell."

"You sure I can't persuade you?" Sally purrs.

"Please don't," Danny insists. "It really isn't my story to tell: it's Maria's and hers alone."

"That serious, huh?" Sally guesses. "Then I won't press."

"Thanks," Danny smiles with relief.

* * *

At lunchtime, Hanna meets Maria in the mess hall as promised.

"Hey, Meanie!" Maria greets cheerfully as the vixen joins her at the table.

"How many times have I asked you not to use that name in HQ?" Hanna sighs in amusement.

"I lost count after seventeen," Maria retorts cheekily. "How was training this morning?"

"I fear for the future of our guild," Hanna sighs.

"They looked OK to me," Maria reveals.

"You were watching?" Hanna asks, a little surprised.

"For an hour or so," Maria confirms. "Then I went for a walk around the pretty gardens, then I was hungry, which was good because it was almost lunchtime by that point, so I came here, and then you joined me, and we started this conversation, and now it's now, and I don't know what happened next, because it hasn't happened yet."

"You could have finished that story a few clauses sooner," Hanna teases. "You could have helped out this morning, y'know."

"Could I?"

"Sure: the instructors are always open to helpers."

"You're only doing it because it's punishment for going to the Gotoshi without permission."

"Yeah," Hanna sighs. "Still, it's better than the alternative. And I only have two more weeks left."

"You shouldn't have talked back to the Leaders," Maria teases. "You'd be done already."

"Yeah," Hanna admits. "Still, I wouldn't be me if I didn't talk back. Anyway, thought about how you're going to keep your promise?"

Maria sighs. "It's gonna be icky tricky, that's for sure," she admits. "During the day, it's not so bad: I can help out at HQ with stuff and things. It's the evenings where it'll be hard though, as there's not that much to do here, and I can't go to Shang Tu because I'm meant to be dead, and Shang Mu and Shuigang are so far away, and I don't want to go out all on my own as I'll just get bored‑"

"I get the idea," Hanna interrupts. "The problem is, the four people you normally hang out with are two young couples, one married and one not. Thus, you're always going to be like a third wheel. No offence."

"None taken," Maria assures. "Not all things with three wheels are bad though, like my trike."

"It was a figure of speech," Hanan reminds.

"I know," Maria confirms. "There is one thing I could do, I guess."

"What's that?"

"Move back into HQ."

Hanna almost chokes on her drink in surprise. "Woah, hold on there! No need to do anything that drastic!"

"I hope not," Maria agrees. "But I can't think of any other options."

"I can: make new friends," Hanna suggests.

"I dunno," Maria sighs. "It sounds nice, but…"

"In all the time I've known you, only two people have taken a genuine dislike to you," Hanna reminds. "Tsubaki Moto, who we can discount because she's insane, and Nika Markovic, who we can also discount because she hates everyone. Oh, and I imagine Kaede Himura's not all that fond of you right now either, but her anger is directed more at Danny and Sally anyway."

"Kaede called me 'kitten' when I was under mind control," Maria reveals. "I don't think she hates me at all."

"It's irrelevant anyway," Hanna dismisses. "She's locked up for what I hope is the rest of her life. Even if I would rather see her dead. Remember how she almost took advantage of you when she first met us?"

"And remember how I slammed her face into the duct until she blacked out?" Maria reminds.

Hanna can't help but chuckle at the memory. "Ah yes, I forgot about that."

"You said last night I need to grow up," Maria recalls. "And while you're right, there's something else."

"Hm?"

"Stop treating me like a kid."

Hanna is about to retort, but stops herself when she realises Maria's right. "I guess I have been rather protective of you these past six years or so," she admits.

"Not without reason," Maria confirms. "But then it was me who brought down Captain Icky, and it was my idea to get the Crystals so we could end the Gotoshi Naisen."

"I was locked up in a dungeon starving to death during that first one," Hanna recalls, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice.

"And we saved you," Maria reminds. "Just like you saved me six years ago."

"Can we return to the present?" Hanna asks. "All this talk's getting me down."

"Sure," Maria agrees. "What are you up to this afternoon?"

"Haven't decided yet," Hanna answers. "Kinda depends on what Rob's doing. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Maria shrugs. "I think I'll hang around HQ for a bit, see if there's anything I can help with."

"I heard something about a swordplay class in the afternoons," Hanna informs. "There's a batch of regulars that have decided on a specialisation, and there's even a few veterans who are picking up a new or second specialisation."

"Then that's what I'll help with," Maria decides.

* * *

After lunch, Maria heads over to the dojo to find where this sword technique training session is being held. It doesn't take her long to find, and the instructor (a russet male langur senior in his mid‑thirties) doesn't hesitate to accept her offer of assistance. And a few hours later, weary from the surprising intensity of the session, a satisfied Maria perches herself atop a pile of training mats to relax.

"Thanks again for volunteering to help out," the instructor thanks.

"My pleasure," Maria acknowledges. "At least it stopped me being bored. Plus, it was good fun. Did I do a good job?"

"You did a great job," the langur confirms. "In fact, I'd like you to be my assistant on a regular basis, if you're not otherwise occupied."

"Sure!" Maria agrees. "Same time tomorrow?"

"And every weekday," the langur confirms. "Well, I gotta go."

"Can I stay here and rest a bit?" Maria asks.

"I don't see why not," the langur shrugs, handing Maria the key to the room. "Lock up when you're done, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Maria waits for the instructor to leave, then curls up on top of the mats to snooze for half an hour. However, before she can slip into a light sleep, she hears an odd sound from outside the door. Curious, Maria slides off the stack of mats, heads to the door, and peers out into the corridor to see… no‑one. _Must have been my imagination. Oh well. And now I'm an alert kitty again. Guess I'll head home. But what if Blondie and Miss Spiky want time alone?_ Maria shrugs to herself. _I'll work that out if I need to._

Her decision made, Maria leaves the training room, locks it, and heads out of the dojo, handing the key to the receptionist on duty on the way. Outside the dojo, just as she's about to turn towards the main parking area by the front gates, she pauses again. _Is someone following me?_ Maria looks all around her, but sees no‑one out of the ordinary. _Get your silly kitty head together, and stop imagining things._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Maria arrives at the parking lot where her trike is, though she still can't shake the feeling someone's following her. Distracted, she fails to notice Danny and Sally before she bumps into the latter.

"Hey, watch‑ Oh, hi Maria," Sally greets. "What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, hi," Maria greets in return. "Sorry, I was just… I think someone's following me."

Danny and Sally look in the direction Maria's looking. "I don't see anyone who would be," Danny concludes.

"Me neither," Sally agrees. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah," Maria confirms. "I guess I'm just being a silly kitty."

"What else is new?" Danny teases.

"I'm helping out with sword technique training weekday afternoons now," Maria answers.

"As a volunteer, I assume," Danny replies.

"Yep!" Maria confirms. "It's fun, if a bit tiring. But then all fun things are tiring in some way. Oh, before I forget: do you two want the evening to yourself tonight?"

"Well, we were thinking that tonight, we'd hang out with you and do what you want," Sally informs. "We know you've been feeling lonely, and we've not been all that understanding about it."

"Meanie had a go at you, didn't she?" Maria guesses.

"Yeah," Sally sighs.

"Typical," Maria smiles, shaking her head in amusement.

"What do you say?" Danny asks.

"I'll gladly hang out with you tonight," Maria agrees. "And tomorrow, I'll see if I can arrange to hang out with Meanie and Fluff‑Tail so you two can have an evening alone."

"Deal," Danny and Sally chorus.

* * *

As the trio departs, a young female leopard emerges from the shadows. _Great going Tai, you've creeped her out now. All because you don't have the courage to just walk up to her and ask her out._


	3. The One Where They Finally Meet

Over the next week, the new arrangement Maria has struck with her friends works beautifully, making everyone much happier, especially Maria. The lynx also finds herself enjoying helping with sword training more than expected, and after a few days, volunteers to provide some of the struggling students with more personal tuition in early evening sessions.

However, there's one thing that keeps bugging Maria after every one of these sessions: she just cannot shake the feeling someone's watching her, following her, yet never reveals themselves to her.

After a week, Maria's had enough: she _will_ find out who's tailing her.

* * *

At the end of the day's training session, with Danny and Sally wanting the evening to themselves and Hanna and Rob out on a mission, Maria decides to start her evening with a walk around the botanical gardens. All the way from the dojo to the gardens, Maria senses someone following her, but unlike previous days, she doesn't pause or look back. _I will find out who you are. And if I don't like what I hear, I'll drag you all the way to Leader Kyokan's sanctum._

Once in the gardens, Maria starts off by walking through in her typical semi‑random manner, with no set route in mind. However, after ten minutes, she starts to take turnings more frequently, sometimes doubling back on herself to try and catch her follower. It takes another ten minutes, but eventually, Maria catches a glimpse of her follower: the tip of a leopard's tail as it disappears behind a bush. _Aha! Gotcha!_

Maria sets off in pursuit, and in moments, she's caught up to the leopard. The lynx pounces, taking the leopard by surprise and pinning him to the floor.

"Why are you following me?" Maria demands.

"What are you doing‽" the leopard snaps back. "Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me why you were following me!" Maria refuses.

"I wasn't following you!" the leopard corrects. "I'm looking for my brother!"

"Don't yank my tail," Maria replies. "Either tell me why you were following me, or I'll drag you all the way to Leader Kyokan!"

"What are you doing to my brother‽" a voice interrupts.

Maria looks up to see a second male leopard heading her way. "Y‑Your brother?"

"Yes, my brother!" the second leopard confirms. "Now get off him!"

Maria releases the leopard she's pinning down and gets to her feet. "Sorry, I uh… I thought he was following me," she apologises quietly.

"I told you I wasn't," the first leopard reminds before turning to his brother. "Come on, let's get out of here before this crazy lynx decides to attack me again."

Maria watches the two brothers walk away. _I am such a silly kitty for thinking anyone was following me._ With a sad sigh, Maria turns to leave the gardens, hoping she won't run into the brothers again.

Only to walk straight into the leopard who _was_ following her.

"Oof!" Maria exclaims as they hit the ground hard. "Ow," she groans as she rolls off to one side. "Sorry about that," she apologises, "I should have looked where I was going."

"I‑It's OK," the leopard stammers. "I sh‑shouldn't have been st‑standing behind you l‑like that."

"Nah, it's my fault for not looking…" Maria begins, trailing off when she finally sets eyes on the leopard she just knocked over, her eyes taking in the amber fur with sepia rosettes, the chartreuse green hair, and the way the leopard's white racerback tank top and cobalt blue leggings subtly show off her lithe figure. "Oh. Hello."

"H‑Hello," the leopard replies, her eyes soaking in the olive and olivine fur and the forest green hair of the lynx in a cute teal skater dress who just flattened her.

"Hello." _She's so pretty… Have I seen her before?_

"You s‑said that already." _She's just staring at me and saying 'Hello'… It's making me more nervous… This was a‑_

Maria snaps back to her senses. "Sorry, I just… We should get up." Maria pushes herself back to her feet, then helps the leopard onto hers. "So, was it you who was following me all this time?"

"Yeah," the leopard admits. "I'm s‑sorry, it's just… Well, I've w‑wanted to m‑meet you for a w‑while, but n‑never had the c‑courage to actually app‑approach you, and you m‑must think I'm r‑really weird and c‑creepy, and if you d‑don't‑"

"What's your name?" Maria interrupts.

The leopard takes a moment to respond. "T‑Tai W‑Wong."

"That's a very pretty name," Maria compliments. "I'm Maria Shanmao."

"Th‑That's a very p‑pretty name t‑too," Tai compliments in return. "Well, I knew th‑the 'Maria' p‑part already, since th‑that's what the instructor c‑called you, and‑"

" _That's_ where I've seen you before!" Maria exclaims. "Y'know, if you wanted to ask me out on a date, you should have just done so at the end of the session."

"Ask y‑you out on a d‑date?" Tai asks.

"Have one‑on‑one tuition," Maria corrects. "Is that not what I said?"

"You s‑said 'ask m‑me out on a d‑date'," Tai explains.

"Oh," Maria blushes. _She's right: I_ did _say that._ "I uh… So, did you want to ask me out?"

"Well, I uh… Th‑That is to s‑say you… I mean, I… I'm s‑so n‑nervous," Tai admits.

"Then take a deep breath," Maria advises. "Two or three if you need it."

Tai takes a deep breath, then a second, then blurts "Willyouhavedinnerwithme?"

"Of course," Maria agrees without a moment's hesitation.

Tai blinks in surprise. "R‑Really?"

"Yep!" Maria beams.

"Even though I was being creepy, following you around for a week?"

Maria shrugs. "Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, you were nervous. And now you're not."

"I'm not?"

"You've stopped stammering."

"Oh." Tai pauses a moment. "I guess, having now asked you out, and you saying 'yes', the hard part's over, and I'm not nervous anymore."

"Makes sense," Maria agrees. "Where shall we go?"

"Well, I know a few good places in Shang Tu," Tai offers.

"Ah," Maria replies.

"Do you not like going out in Shang Tu?" Tai asks, confused.

"No, I like it loads, it's just…" Maria hesitates. "It's a long story, but Shang Tu thinks I'm legally dead, and I want to keep it that way."

"Oh." Now it's Tai's turn to hesitate. "Do you know any good places in Shang Mu?"

"Sadly, no," Maria answers. "My friends Hanna and Rob know some great places, but they're on a mission tonight."

"And Shuigang's way too far," Tai replies.

"Which only leaves us one choice," Maria concludes.

"The mess hall?" Tai asks. "Not what I had in mind."

"Nor me," Maria admits. "But it's the only real option we have. Besides, it's not the location that makes it a date, but the company," she adds with a smile.

"Yeah," Tai agrees, blushing deeply.

* * *

Dinner progresses better than both Maria and Tai had expected, and very quickly, the pair start forming a bond. After dinner, with the evening still young, the new couple elects to venture outside of HQ, and into the surrounding forest. They spend their time conversing about anything that comes to mind, and thanks to their excellent night vision, the low light level doesn't bother either feline. Eventually, the couple find a small stream in the forest where they decide to rest a while.

"What's the time?" Maria asks.

"No idea," Tai admits.

Maria checks her watch. "Wow, it's late!" she exclaims. "It's past midnight!"

"Seriously?" Tai asks, surprised. "Where did the time go?"

"I have no idea," Maria answers. "Also, I've never lost track of time like that before."

"Me neither," Tai yawns.

"Tired?"

"Yup. Been a fantastic night though."

"Definitely. We should get back to HQ."

* * *

It only takes fifteen minutes to get back to HQ, and soon, Maria and Tai arrive at Tai's room in the barracks.

"Well, this is me," Tai sighs, a little sad that such a special evening is at an end. "Are you going to be OK heading back to Jade Creek alone?"

"I'm too tired to ride all that way," Maria yawns. "Besides, Blondie and Miss Spiky won't mind having the night to themselves too."

Tai can't help but giggle at Maria's nicknames for her friends. "Do you have a nickname for me?" she flirts.

"I've thought of two," Maria reveals. "I don't think you'd like them though."

"I still want to hear them," Tai insists.

"Well, the first one is 'Spotty'," Maria admits.

"What's the other one?"

"'Rosy'."

"I like that one," Tai purrs, blushing noticeably. "I've thought of one for you too: 'Tufty'."

"Tufty?" Maria asks, a little confused.

Tai reaches up and fluffs the tufts of soft fur at the tips of Maria's ears.

"Oh!" Maria giggles, blushing in embarrassment.

"Do you mind if I call you that?" Tai asks.

"Not at all," Maria agrees, wrapping her arms around Tai and pulling her into a tender hug. "'Rosy and Tufty'… We sound like a kids' cartoon!" she giggles.

"Yeah," Tai giggles in return.

For a few moments, the two felines say nothing, happy to simply hold each other and gaze into each other's eyes. Slowly, they both lean into each other, their lips getting closer‑

"Sorry," Tai apologises, pulling back suddenly. "It's just‑"

"You don't want to move too fast," Maria interrupts.

"We've only just started getting to know each other."

"And we've already had such a wonderful night."

"And we'll have many more."

"And wonderful days too."

"I look forward to it."

"Me too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Maria lets Tai slip out from her arms, and watches her disappear into her room. _I should have just kissed her. Oh well, there's always next time._ Maria leans back on the door gently. _It's been such a wonderful night. Is it too soon to say I'm in love? Probably. And I don't care!_ Maria sighs a deep, long sigh of pure contentment. _I should find a spare‑_

The door opening catches Maria completely by surprise. With a yelp, she falls backwards into Tai, knocking her onto her tail.

"Ow!" Tai exclaims as she hits the floor. "S‑Sorry! I d‑didn't realise y‑you were l‑leaning against th‑the door!"

Maria tries to control herself, but she just can't help it: she bursts into gales of child‑like laugher, Tai joining in a moment later.

"Oh, that was priceless!" Maria eventually manages to giggle, dabbing her eyes dry.

"Are you hurt?" Tai asks, unable to stop herself giggling.

"Nah," Maria assures. "You?"

"I'll be fine."

A few moments later, the couple's laughter dies down.

"Your feet can come in too," Tai quips, dabbing her eyes dry.

Maria pulls her feet into the room, then pushes herself onto her knees. "Why did you open the door anyway?" she asks, still grinning.

"This." Tai throws herself onto Maria, and gives her a long, passionate kiss.

"Wow," Maria breathes once the kiss breaks.

"Did… Did I ‑" Tai starts.

"Kiss me again," Maria interrupts.

"R‑Really?"

Maria answers with a long, passionate kiss of her own. "Yes, really," she purrs once the kiss breaks.


	4. The One Where They Are Dating

The following morning in Jade Creek, Sally wakes naturally. It takes a few moments for reality to establish itself firmly in her consciousness, but soon the last remnants of the dream she was having fade, replaced by the simple yet charming environment of the bedroom she shares with Danny. Smiling contentedly, she snuggles up closer to her boyfriend, and settles into a light snooze.

"Good morning," Danny greets softly, awake even though his eyes are still shut.

"It's always a good morning waking up with you," Sally murmurs in reply.

For the next few minutes, the couple lay in contented silence.

"Hmm," Sally eventually murmurs.

"Something wrong?" Danny asks.

"No, it's just… Isn't Maria normally up before us? I don't hear her singing."

"Maybe she's keeping quiet so she doesn't disturb us."

"Probably." A few minutes later however, Sally hasn't been able to shake her suspicions. "Did she have a mission last night?"

"She would have told us if she did."

"When did she get home?"

Danny is about to answer, then realises he doesn't know. "Good question," he replies, opening his eyes. "I don't think she did. Which probably means she stayed in the barracks overnight."

"Probably." Sally pauses a moment. "I'm hungry. Breakfast?"

"Sure."

Sally slides out of bed, throws on her ochre bathrobe, then pads to the kitchen, Danny following behind clad in his purple bathrobe. As they prepare breakfast, they hear a vehicle approach and park in the garage. Concluding Maria has returned home, the couple return to the den with breakfast to find the lynx lounging in the chair, smiling a smile that only those who are in love smile.

"Sorry I didn't call," Maria greets, "but I… lost track of time."

"So, what's her name?" Sally asks as she and Danny sit on the sofa.

"That obvious?" Maria replies, blushing slightly.

"Not to me," Danny admits.

"Her name is Tai Wong," Maria reveals, "and she's the most amazing, most pretty, and most funnest girl I have ever met!"

"Congratulations!" Sally cheers. "We all knew you'd find someone. How did you meet?"

"Y'know I was being followed around HQ this past week or so?" Maria begins.

"Wait… That was Tai‽" Danny asks in surprise.

"Yep!" Maria grins. "Anyway, yesterday after sword training, I was determined to catch who was following me, so I walked around the gardens, and eventually I managed to outmanœuvre who I thought was following me. But when I pounced them, it turned out he was just an innocent leopard. I felt so silly, and once he'd gone, I wasn't paying attention, and I turned and walked straight into Tai, knocking her flat and falling on top of her!"

Sally stifles a chuckle semi‑successfully. "Sorry."

"I was already feeling so silly, and I felt even sillier after that," Maria continues, seemingly not noticing Sally's reaction, "but when I actually _looked_ at her, it was like… It was like I couldn't see anything else, y'know? She was all I could see, and I was all she could see, and she's so cute, especially when she's nervous because she stammers, and that's just adorable, and I know it's only been one night, but I can't help it! I'm feeling all these wonderful feelings, and I never want them to end! And she calls me 'Tufty' because of the tufts on my ears, and I call her 'Rosy' because of her rosettes, and I'm seeing her again tonight! Isn't that just the most fantastic thing in the world ever?"

"It's starting to sound like you've found your soulmate," Danny concludes. "However, as your friend, I must advise caution: you don't want to rush into something, only to get hurt."

"Don't be such a silly!" Maria giggles. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Just be careful, OK?" Danny insists.

"You don't need to worry about me," Maria assures.

* * *

Maria's confidence is well‑placed. Her date with Tai that evening goes even better than the impromptu one the previous day, and this is followed by several more very successful dates over the next two weeks. However, with Maria unable to set foot in Shang Tu, and with Shang Mu being too far to reasonably travel for a date, the couple find themselves severely limited in what they can do that they haven't already done, limited as they are to Red Scarves HQ and the surrounding forest.

On the eighteenth day of the relationship, Tai decides it's time to mix things up a bit. And so, after dinner and a long walk through the forest to the river, when they're settled on the bank with their bare feet in the cool water, she decides it's time. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Maria agrees.

"Where are we going with all this?" Tai asks.

"I… don't understand what you're asking," Maria answers.

"Don't get me wrong, I love every second I'm with you," Tai assures. "It's just… Well, we've been spending all this time together, but it's always been in the same places."

"You know I can't go to Shang Tu," Maria reminds.

"I know, and I understand, I guess," Tai acknowledges. "But there's no such limit on Shang Mu or Shuigang, is there?"

"Apart from distance."

"Then let's make a weekend of it."

Maria thinks for a moment. "I'm free all weekend this weekend."

"Me too."

"I'll see if Meanie and Fluff‑Tail can recommend a good place to stay."

"I don't think I've ever tire of how cute you are," Tai sighs contentedly.

"I've been told I should register my cuteness as a deadly weapon," Maria jokes.

Tai can't resist a little giggle. "Wanna kiss and cuddle and stuff?"

"More than anything," Maria agrees, pulling Tai to her, embracing her lovingly, and kissing her passionately.

* * *

The next day, getting hotel suggestions from Hanna and Rob is as easy as expected, and Danny and Sally can't resist chipping in a few suggestions of their own. Maria and Tai quickly settle on a budget city‑centre hotel, and book it for the weekend.

* * *

Two days later, Maria and Tai arrive at the hotel, check in, and head straight to their room, where they unpack quickly then settle on the bed to rest.

"A whole weekend, just us hanging out and having fun," Maria sighs contentedly. "I'll be honest, after the last year or so of really crazy things happening, it's good to be doing something so… well, so _normal_."

"I'd like to visit the Gotoshi one day," Tai thinks aloud. "The way you describe it makes it sound so good."

"It'd be the first time I go there and be able to actually enjoy it," Maria admits. "But I think it's best to wait until they've recovered more from the civil war before we go."

"Yeah," Tai agrees. "Besides, we've got more important things to worry about right now."

"Like what?"

"Like how we're going to start our weekend."

"I was thinking a quick nap, then we get dinner at that sushi place… 'Seafood Joy', it was called."

"Sounds good." Tai pauses for a moment. "When you say 'nap'…"

"I mean kiss and cuddle and stuff," Maria self‑corrects.

Tai replies by rolling on top of Maria, holding her close, and kissing her passionately.


	5. The One Where It Goes Wrong

Over the course of the weekend, Maria and Tai make full use of their time, taking in several of the main tourist attractions in the city centre, dining at some of the best restaurants, and finding a whole new level of excitement in their promisingly nascent relationship.

However, neither is prepared for what happens at the end of the second day.

* * *

Late evening, and Maria and Tai return to their hotel room, a little weary from their busy day, but neither regretting it one iota.

"What a weekend!" Tai sighs happily as she flops on the bed. "I never knew it was possible to have so much fun in such a short amount of time!"

"It's not over yet: we have the rest of the night to ourselves," Maria reminds, joining Tai on the bed.

"I've been thinking," Tai reveals.

"What about?" Maria asks.

"About us."

"Good things?"

"Great things."

"Are you gonna tell me, or do I have to tease it out of you?" Maria flirts.

"I dunno," Tai flirts back. "Can you tease it out of me?"

"Kitty likes a challenge," Maria retorts playfully, readying to pounce.

"Does she now?" Tai replies, readying to pounce in return.

The two felines pounce each other simultaneously, meeting in the middle of the bed. For the next few minutes they playfight, both unable to refrain from child‑like laughter as the excitement level builds. Eventually, Maria manages to pin Tai to the bed.

"Hey, no fair!" Tai giggles. "You totally cheated!"

"I did not!" Maria retorts playfully with mock indignation.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Dunno if I wanna kiss you now," Maria teases.

Tai responds by rolling over and pinning Maria down. "Looks like you don't have a choice," she flirts.

"Looks like I have to surrender," Maria sighs, unable to hide a cheeky smirk.

"Surrender accepted," Tai replies before leaning down and kissing Maria long and passionately.

As they kiss, their excitement level builds: before long, they start undressing each other. However, after stripping each other down to their underwear, Maria's mood unexpectantly changes as unwelcome memories flood her mind. With panic threatening to overwhelm her, Maria suddenly breaks the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I just… I can't do this," she admits, her voice tinged with sadness.

"…what?" Tai replies, confused.

"I… I can't do this," Maria repeats.

"Your first time?" Tai asks. "Don't worry; it's my first time too," she assures, leaning in to resume kissing.

But Maria pushes Tai away. "It's not that, it's… Look, I just… I just can't do this."

Tai blinks a few times in surprise, then lets her arms slip from Maria's shoulders. "I… I don't understand… I thought you liked me."

"I _do_ like you," Maria assures. "I like you loads. Loads and loads. It's just… I'd rather not talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Maria, you can tell me: I won't judge you or anything, I promise."

"I know," Maria sighs. "It's just… It's a really painful thing for me to talk about, and I'm just not ready to talk to you about it yet."

"Wow," Tai replies flatly. "After all the time we've spent together, all that kissing and cuddling, and suddenly you're not interested anymore."

"What? No! It's not like that at all!" Maria insists.

"Then what _is_ it like?" Tai demands, her tone revealing her building anger.

"Please don't be angry with me."

"Answer me then."

"I… I can't."

"That's it, is it?"

"Sorry."

"Not good enough."

Now it's Maria's turn to blink in surprise. "Why are you being so mean? I thought you liked me?"

"I do," Tai confirms.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Well, I'm not exactly hearing comforting things right now."

"Please don't be like this," Maria pleads. "I've already said it's a very painful thing for me to talk about."

"Is it something your friends know?" Tai demands, folding her arms.

"Hanna, Rob, and Danny know about it, yes," Maria admits.

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"We've only known each other three weeks."

"And yet here we are, both in bed in our underwear, having just spent a fabulous weekend together, and you're now pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away!" Maria retorts, allowing a little anger to seep through. "I just don't want to move too fast!"

"Move too fast." Tai shakes her head in disappointment. "Danny and Sally: how long did they know each other before they started dating?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Maria asks angrily.

"Just answer me," Tai demands.

"Half a year."

"Hm. What about Hanna and Rob?"

"This is stupid."

"Answer me!" Tai commands.

"Two and a half years!" Maria spits back.

"Now _that_ 's taking things slow," Tai remarks.

"What is your problem?" Maria demands.

"My problem is, right up until about two minutes ago, you were perfectly fine with the pace of our relationship," Tai explains. "Yet when we're about to consummate, you push me away."

"I told you, it's painful for me to talk about it!" Maria reminds, raising the volume of her voice without intending to.

"And now you're shouting at me," Tai replies flatly.

"Sorry," Maria apologises, her voice quiet again.

"Too little, too late."

"What‽"

"If you can't be honest with me, then there's no future for us," Tai admits, a hint of sadness colouring her anger.

"But I _can_ be honest with you!" Maria pleads. "It's just, this one thing, I need a bit more‑"

"Enough!" Tai snaps.

Maria's patience expires. "Get out of my sight," she growls.

"Gladly." Tai slides off the bed, dresses quickly, then turns back to Maria. "Don't bother following me," she instructs before storming out of the room.

"I wouldn't follow you if you paid me!" Maria yells after her.

"Perfect!" Tai yells back before slamming the door.

For several moments, Maria simply sits there, seething with anger. _How dare she demand I tell her about that‽ She has no right to… to… to… By the Ancients, what have I done?_ Overwhelmed with despair at the fact she's just destroyed her very first romantic relationship, Maria buries her face in her hands and cries freely.

* * *

Outside the room, Tai listens to Maria crying. _Great going Tai, you've just destroyed your very first relationship, and hurt Maria badly._ Tai reaches for the door handle, but stops herself before she takes hold of it. _No, I shouldn't go back in. I know I shouldn't have gotten angry with her, but then she shouldn't be holding secrets from me. If we don't have trust, what do we have?_

Reluctantly, Tai backs away from the door, and shuffles down the corridor, wiping tears from her eyes. _Maybe it's better this way._

* * *

A few minutes later, Maria brings her crying under control. _Come on Maria, pull yourself together! This isn't beyond repair: just go out there and apologise, and maybe even tell her about… about what's holding you back._ Filled with renewed resolve, Maria quickly puts on her dress and checks herself briefly in the mirror. _I look awful. Wait, why am I wasting time? Go after her!_

Maria sprints out into the corridor, only to find it empty. "Tai?" she calls out of pure hope.

There's no response.

 _It's… It's all over…_

* * *

In the hotel's parking lot, Tai mounts her bike, and prepares to start the engine. But just as she's about to turn the key, she hesitates. _Shall I go back up? Or shall I wait to see if she comes down? No, it's best to just leave._

Tai starts the engine, rides out of the parking lot, and doesn't stop until she's back at Red Scarves HQ.


	6. The One Where She Laments

Meanwhile, on the balcony of their two‑storey part‑wood part‑stone house built into the base of a cliff in Rage Ravine, Hanna and Rob lay together on the bare decking in each other's arms.

"We never did get the chance to revisit the first time we found this place," Hanna realises, breaking what had been a full hour's contented silence.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up," Rob smirks.

"We have the opportunity right now."

"Don't let me stop you."

"Like you get a choice," Hanna teases, rolling on top of her husband.

Just as their lips touch, the phone rings.

"Ignore it," Rob insists. "They'll hang up soon enough."

"I intend to," Hanna agrees before kissing her husband passionately.

But the phone doesn't stop ringing. Hanna does her best to ignore it, but after just thirty seconds, she's had enough. Uttering a short string of violent expletives, she leaves Rob on the decking, then storms into the house, heads straight downstairs to the den, and snatches the phone off its hook.

" _You'd better have a‑_ Oh, it's‑ Woah, woah, calm down! I can't‑ Maria, it's OK, just tell me what happened… She _what‽_ How could she‽… Where are you now?… OK, stay there, I'll come to you. What's the name of the hotel?… And the room number?… I'll be as quick as I can… Yes, I'll let everyone else know too… OK, I'll be there as soon as possible."

Hanna hangs up the phone, snatches up her ATV keys, and heads straight outside. "Rob, I'm sorry, but I have to go," she calls up to the balcony.

Rob appears over the balcony rail. "What? Why?" he asks, confused.

"Tai walked out on Maria," Hanna explains briefly.

Rob stifles a curse. "Then stop wasting time and go: I'll contact Danny and Sally."

"Thanks." Hanna sprints to the garage, and seconds later, speeds away on her ATV, heading to Shang Mu by the quickest route she knows.

* * *

A few minutes later in Jade Creek, Danny and Sally are woken suddenly by the phone ringing. Surprised and startled, Sally rolls off Danny and the sofa, and lands hard on her tail.

"You OK?" Danny asks.

"Yeah," Sally assures, rubbing her sore tail as she picks herself up. "Who could it be?"

"Whoever it is, I hope they have a good reason." Danny gets up and answers the phone. "Hello?… Hey Rob… Ah… I see… I did warn her… I know. Thanks for informing us. Now go after Hanna, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid… My point stands… We'll head to yours in the morning then. See you tomorrow."

"What happened?" Sally asks as Danny hangs up, the badger's worried expression unsettling her.

"Tai walked out on Maria," Danny explains.

"Shit," Sally sighs. "It was going so well between them too…"

"I did caution her against going too fast," Danny sighs.

"You did," Sally agrees. "However, if you remind her of that tomorrow, I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop her hurting you."

"I won't say a word," Danny promises.

* * *

Hanna does indeed get to Shang Mu quickly: if she had timed it, it would be a new personal best. But such trivial concerns are currently beneath her. The vixen wastes no time at all weaving through the moderately light late evening traffic, and soon finds herself outside the hotel. Abandoning her ATV near the entrance, she stalks up the stairs.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you can't‑" the doorman begins.

"Get out of my way or I'll break every bone in your body," Hanna growls, baring her teeth and flashing her claws.

"I‑I'll m‑make sure n‑no‑one s‑steals it, m‑ma'am," the doorman replies.

"Good. Now move."

The doorman steps to one side to allow Hanna entry. The vixen ignores the receptionist trying to attract her attention, sprints up the stairs two floors, then dashes down the corridor to Maria's room.

"Maria?" she calls. "Are you in there?"

A moment later, the door opens. An instant later, an olive furball slams into Hanna and hugs her tightly.

" _It's all gone wrong!_ " Maria wails.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," Hanna comforts, holding Maria close and stroking her hair. "Shall we go in and talk about it?"

"Please don't let go," Maria replies.

"I won't," Hanna assures. "It's just… Wouldn't you prefer a bit of privacy?"

"Yeah, I guess," Maria sniffs.

Together, Hanna and Maria enter the room, close the door behind them, then perch on the end of the bed.

"Tell me what happened," Hanna requests, wrapping her tail around her best friend.

* * *

"…and then… then I told her to get out of my sight, which I… I shouldn't have, but I was… I was so angry, and… and… when I went out… out there, she… she wasn't… she wasn't…" Maria tails off, unable to finish.

"I… I don't know what to say other than I'm so, so sorry," Hanna comforts. "I mean, everything was going so well, and then…"

"What do I do?" Maria asks, wiping her eyes dry.

"Honestly? I don't know," Hanna replies. "I've never been through a break‑up before."

Maria tries to respond, but she can't prevent herself from bursting into tears again.

"I know it hurts now," Hanna soothes, stroking Maria's hair again. "But you'll learn to live with it, and you'll find the strength to move on."

"But what if I don't wanna move on?" Maria sobs.

"You might not have a choice," Hanna answers.

"It hurts so much."

"I know." For a few moments, Hanna holds Maria, continuing her comforting stroking. "If you want, maybe I can have a talk with Tai?"

Despite her mournful mood, Maria can't help but emit a small sound of amusement. "Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather you didn't," she decides.

"Fair: I'm not known for my diplomacy," Hanna accepts. "Look, you shouldn't be alone tonight. How about you come back to Rage Ravine with us and spend the night? I promise, things will look better tomorrow."

"OK," Maria agrees. "Carry me?"

Hanna makes to refuse, then changes her mind. "Of course," she agrees.

* * *

Five minutes later, Hanna carries Maria out of the hotel to find Rob waiting with both ATVs and Maria's trike. "Thanks for coming."

"Friend in need," Rob explains.

Hanna hands Rob the key to Maria's room. "Can you get Maria's stuff?"

"Sure," Rob agrees.

As Rob enters the hotel, Hanna turns to Maria. "I'm afraid I have to put you down now."

"Is my trike here?" Maria asks.

"Right next to us," Hanna answers. "Are you OK to ride?"

"Yeah," Maria assures.

* * *

At home the next morning, Hanna and Rob are up just in time for Danny and Sally to arrive.

"How is she?" Danny asks as Rob welcomes them in.

"I've never seen her so upset," Hanna answers, her voice tinged with sadness and pity. "Last night really hit her hard."

"Want me to talk to her?" Sally offers. "Unless I'm mistaken, I'm the only one here who's been through a break‑up."

"There's no need," Maria answers as she enters the den. "The fact that you're all here makes me happy. Relatively speaking."

"Sorry to hear it's over," Sally apologises softly. "If you want to talk to someone who's been through similar, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't," Maria acknowledges. "Hesitate, I mean."

"My offer to talk to Tai is also still on the table," Hanna reminds.

Everyone looks at Hanna with dissuading expressions.

"OK, OK, it's off the table," Hanna sighs.

"I know you mean well, but it'll only make things worse," Maria explains.

"Alright, no need to rub it in," Hanna grumbles.

"Time to change the subject," Rob decides. "And I vote we all go for a late breakfast in Shang Mu. Who's up for that?"

"That's what me and Tai were going to do this morning," Maria murmurs, her eyes watering.

"Rob, you idiot," Hanna scolds.

"My apologies, Maria," Rob offers.

Danny and Sally exchange whispers for a few moments. "We think it's best Maria returns home with us," Sally suggests. "In fact, she could help us with our salvage operations."

"You're still finding stuff in the wreckage of Thermal Base?" Rob asks.

"The Shang Tu team did a pretty poor job," Danny explains. "They missed loads of stuff, and we're finding it instead. Unfortunately, a lot of it's garbage."

"Surely there's something interesting?" Hanna asks.

"Like security footage of the lavatorial facilities?" Sally suggests.

"I stand corrected," Hanna remarks. "Wait… Did you actually watch through it all?"

"We skimmed through it, yes," Danny admits quietly.

"Don't go any further," Hanna instructs. "I don't want you describing Brevon having a shit. That is _not_ an image I want in my head."

Hanna's last comment earns a stifled giggle from Maria.

"So, want to help us?" Sally asks Maria.

"Sure, why not," Maria decides. "It'll keep me busy at least. And I do love to swim."


	7. The One Where They Get Talking

For the next couple of weeks, Maria helps Danny and Sally with their salvage operation in the lake beside their house. However, while it keeps her busy, it doesn't stop her feeling lonelier than ever. For the first few days, Maria finds it incredibly difficult to even get up in the morning, but with the support of her friends, she works through the pain, and eventually, her general mood improves.

A week after Shang Mu, Maria finds the strength to resume helping with sword technique training session again. The instructor is glad to see her return, and accepts Maria's explanation of her unexpected absence without question. Maria is further relieved when the instructor informs her that Tai Wong is no longer in his class, but after a week, the lynx cannot help but wonder what exactly is going on.

* * *

"Are you OK?" the instructor asks as he and Maria stack the training mats at the side of the room after the lesson.

"Yeah," Maria replies unconvincingly. "Why do you ask?"

"You seemed a bit distracted throughout," the instructor explains.

Maria sighs. "I guess," she admits. "It's just… I dunno."

"Wondering where Tai is?"

"No," Maria lies. "…yeah," she admits a few moments later.

"You want to see her again, don't you?"

"Yes… No… Maybe… I dunno."

The instructor looks over to the door. "Well, it seems someone else has made the decision for you," he informs.

Confused, Maria turns to face the door, freezing in surprise when she sees Tai standing there.

"H‑Hi," Tai greets, barely loud enough to be heard. "I th‑thought I'd f‑find you h‑here. C‑Can we t‑talk?"

It takes a moment for Maria to respond. "I'm a bit busy right now," she eventually replies.

"Oh, O‑OK," Tai murmurs. "I'll… Bye."

"Why did you lie to her?" the instructor asks once Tai has left.

"But I am busy," Maria protests. "I'm helping you stack these mats."

"And we've stacked them all," the instructor informs.

Maria looks around her to see they have indeed finished stacking the mats. "What about the‑"

"I'll handle the shinai," the instructor decides. "Now stop making excuses and go."

Maria makes to object, then sprints out of the room to find Tai.

"Good luck," the instructor wishes.

* * *

Maria sprints through the corridors of the dojo, but when she gets to the entrance, there's still no sign of Tai. _What… Where did she go? I just had to be a silly kitty and make excuses, didn't I?_ Angry at herself, Maria decides to get a drink from a nearby water fountain to calm down… only to turn and walk into Tai, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

"Sorry, I‑ Oh…" Maria begins, tailing off when she realises she's laying on top of Tai. "Erm… hi."

"H‑Hi," Tai replies softly.

"I uh… Hi."

"H‑Hi."

Maria pauses a moment. "I should probably get off you now."

"Yep," Tai agrees.

Maria gets to her feet, then helps Tai to hers.

"So… what now?" Maria asks.

"I d‑dunno," Tai answers.

"Your stammer's back."

"Y‑Yeah."

For several tense moments, both Maria and Tai stand in awkward silence, looking at their shoes, at their surroundings, anything but each other. Eventually, they can stand the tension no longer.

"About Shang Mu: I'm sorry," they chorus in mutual apology. "I shouldn't have‑ Sorry, you first‑ No, you‑"

A moment's silence passes, both felines blushing in embarrassment.

"Look, Tai, I just want to say I'm so sorry for the way I acted in the hotel," Maria eventually apologises without interruption. "I really should have explained why I suddenly felt so uncomfortable."

"No, it's me who should be sorry," Tai offers. "I shouldn't have gotten frustrated with you. I pushed you too hard, too fast, and that was wrong of me."

"Please, don't be sorry," Maria replies. "It's my fault I wasn't honest with you."

"Please, don't apologise," Tai restates. "I should have accepted you weren't ready yet."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No, I am."

"No, _I_ am!"

"I was worse!"

"I told you to get out of my sight!"

"I pushed you too hard!"

Maria and Tai stare hard at each other for several moments, their anger threatening to‑

"Wait… What are we doing?" Maria asks suddenly.

"I… We were… Were we really arguing over who's sorrier?" Tai asks in return.

There's a moment's pause before both felines erupt into embarrassed laughter.

"That was so silly of us!" Maria giggles, relieved the tension has finally disappeared.

"I was sillier!" Tai giggles in return.

"Hey, now don't start that again!" Maria teases.

A few moments later, their laughter dies down.

"Well, I must admit, I feel better now," Tai sighs happily.

"Me too," Maria agrees. "We should probably find somewhere a bit more private to talk though: we've attracted a small crowd."

Tai looks around to see half a dozen other Scarves of various ages all staring at her and Maria. "Oh… yeah, we sh‑should do th‑that," she blushes.

* * *

A few minutes later, Maria and Tai have found a small room in the dojo where they can talk in private.

"So, you're probably wondering why I was so… weird in the hotel that night," Maria begins.

"I am, but you don't have to explain it," Tai assures. "I don't want you to tell me unless you're one hundred percent comfortable doing so."

"It doesn't bother you that most of my friends know and you don't?" Maria asks.

"You'll tell me when you feel it's the right time," Tai explains.

"Even though that means we can never go all the way until I do?"

"I'd rather you be happy."

Maria dabs away a tear and allows herself a small smile.

"Are you OK?" Tai asks.

"Never better," Maria assures, her eyes moist yet filled with contentment.

"Good," Tai smiles back. "I want to kiss you."

"I want to kiss you too."

"Should we?"

Maria answers by pulling Tai to her and giving a long, tender kiss.

"I missed you so much," Maria whispers when the kiss breaks.

"I missed you more," Tai replies playfully.

"Nuh‑uh!" Maria replies in kind. "I missed you more!"

"I missed you times two!"

"Well, I missed you times four!"

"Well, I missed you times… infinity!"

"Darn it!" Maria sighs, unable to hide an amused grin. "I can't top that!"

"Not gonna try 'infinity plus one'?"

"I may be a silly kitty, but I'm not _that_ silly!"

The couple shares a good laugh, which is followed by a comfortable silence.

"So," Tai begins. "I want to ask something, but I don't want to‑"

"Yes, we're back together," Maria confirms the unasked question. "If that's what you want."

"More than anything."

"Best news I've heard all week," Maria smiles.

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you keep this from your friends until we're settled into this again?" Tai requests.

"I… Well, I don't really want to lie to my friends," Maria answers.

"I know, but… I guess I just want to allow us to get to know each other again without any outside pressure," Tai explains.

Maria thinks a moment. "I can't argue with that. Sure, I'll keep us a secret for now, keep the pressure off."

Tai thanks Maria with a long loving kiss.


	8. The One Where It Goes Right

A week later, after a long play in the lake with Danny and Sally, Maria lies on the beach, basking dry in the pleasantly warm sun with her friends alongside her.

"Thanks for this, guys," Maria sighs contentedly. "I know I've been a silly sulky recently, but this morning has really cheered me up." _Though not as much as this last week. Gotta keep it a secret though._

"That's what friends are for," Danny acknowledges, holding hands with Sally.

"It can't have been easy, seeing us so happy together when your own attempt… well, y'know," Sally admits.

"It wasn't," Maria admits. "But I shouldn't have been such a silly sulky‑poo."

"Don't worry about it," Danny assures.

For the next few minutes, the trio simply lay in contended silence.

"Is anyone else thirsty?" Sally asks.

"I wasn't until you mentioned it," Danny admits. "The usual?"

"Sure," Sally confirms.

"Maria?" Danny asks.

"What else?" Maria smiles cheekily.

"Back in a sec," Danny informs.

Danny stands, brushes the sand from his fur (earning a playful slap on the calf when some of it lands on Sally), then heads into the house. When he's disappeared inside, Sally turns to Maria. "You don't have to answer this, but have you had a chance to talk with Tai since… y'know?"

"Since we broke up?" Maria replies. "No," she lies. "Do you think I should?"

"It would help to have closure," Sally advises. "But it's up to you."

"I'll think about it."

For the next few minutes, Maria and Sally lie in silence, drying in the sun.

"Hey girls," Danny greets when he finally re‑emerges from the house. "I was delayed by Rob phoning us."

"What did he want?" Sally asks as she takes her drink.

"He's invited us on a double‑date," Danny informs.

"Does that mean I have the house to myself tonight?" Maria asks, almost letting slip her sudden surge of excitement.

"Only if you're OK with it," Danny answers.

"Why wouldn't I be OK with it?" Maria smiles.

"In that case, you have the house to yourself tonight," Danny confirms. "Just… be safe, OK?"

"You don't need to worry about me: I'll be fine," Maria assures. _Because I'm gonna invite Tai over!_

* * *

Late in the afternoon, and Danny and Sally are about to leave for Rage Ravine.

"Are you sure you'll be OK by yourself?" Danny asks.

"Stop being such a big silly!" Maria giggles. "I'll be fine. Now go and have lots of fun!"

"We'll see you in the morning then," Danny replies.

Maria watches Danny and Sally disappear into the distance, then dashes back into the house. "Thank the Ancients: I thought they'd _never_ leave! Just in time too: Tai will be here in less than an hour! I gotta get ready!"

* * *

Forty‑five minutes later, and Maria has transformed the den: the clutter is tidied away, the storage chest is covered with a tasteful throw, and the sofa is covered with an elegant throw and littered with several scatter cushions. And it's all lit by a handful of scented candles on the coffee table that bathe the den in a gentle romantic light, and fill the air with an elegant and relaxing floral ambience.

"Perfect!" Maria chimes as she surveys her work. "Now to get changed!"

Maria sprints to her room, strips naked, then opens her wardrobe. Rifling through the dresses within, she dismisses all her everyday garments, pausing when she gets to a red backless number with a short wide skirt with a white hem and a white collar. "Oh, forgot I had this," she remarks to herself. "But that's not what I want to wear tonight." Sliding the red dress to one side, Maria finds the garment she's looking for: a gorgeous and elegant strapless black dress with a flowing ankle‑length skirt with a split almost to hip level on both sides.

"There it is!" Maria takes the dress out of the wardrobe, puts it on, then takes a moment to ensure it's fitted correctly. Satisfied, she then observes how she looks in the full‑length dress mirror. "I look so pretty! But there's something not quite‑ Ah! My ponytail!" Maria removes the bobble holding her hair back, then shakes her hair out to give it a bit of volume. "There: much better!"

Just as Maria slips on a pair of elegant black high heels, there's a knock at the door. "She's here!" As quick as she is able, Maria heads back to the den, pausing at the door to gather herself. _I'm so nervous!_ After a deep calming breath, Maria opens the door.

"Hello Rosy," the lynx greets softly with a tender smile.

"Wow," Tai gasps. "I… wow!"

"I wanted to look my best," Maria explains, blushing deeply. "Come in."

"You really didn't need to go to this much effort," Tai breathes in awe as she enters the house.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda went overboard a bit," Maria admits.

"This is going to sound like an odd request, but is there somewhere I can get changed?" Tai asks. "I uh… have a new outfit for tonight," she explains, unslinging her backpack.

"Sure," Maria answers. "The spare room's down there," she indicates.

"Won't be long." Tai disappears towards the spare room, returning a few minutes later in a stunningly beautiful cobalt blue backless dress with a plunging neckline and a calf-length pencil skirt with a split almost to hip level both sides, and wearing a matching pair of high heels. "I uh… kinda went overboard a bit myself," she admits, blushing.

For a moment, Maria doesn't respond: she's utterly mesmerised by Tai's beauty. "Huffle‑bleh," she eventually murmurs incoherently.

"What?" Tai asks, blushing even more.

Maria shakes her head and returns to the real world. "Sorry, it's just… Wow, you're so… _indescribable_. I just… I can't take my eyes off you."

"Likewise," Tai smiles, approaching Maria and taking the lynx's hands in her own. "I've never seen you look so amazing."

For a moment, the two felines simply stare at each other lovingly. Inevitably, unable to resist, they wrap their arms around each other and kiss long and passionately.

* * *

Five hours later, and Maria and Tai are cuddling on the sofa after a night that has so far worked out far more special than either had anticipated.

"I wish this night could last forever," Maria purrs contentedly.

"Me too," Tai agrees. "We make an amazing couple."

Maria thinks a moment. "Can I be serious for a moment?"

"What's wrong?" Tai asks, a little concerned.

"Nothing, it's just…" Maria takes a deep breath. "There's something I must tell you. It's about… something that happened to me a long time ago, and it's why I was so weird in Shang Mu."

"You don't have to tell me," Tai assures.

"Yes, I do," Maria decides. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I want to make sure that nothing will ever get between us again. And that means telling you my darkest secret."

Tai sits up a little. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Maria affirms. "Because there's something else I want to do later, and I want you to know the truth before we do it."

"I promise that what you're about to tell me will be kept in the strictest confidence," Tai promises.

"OK," Maria accepts. "Here goes." She takes a deep breath. "Oh, this is hard…"

"Then don't‑"

"I was raped when I was twelve."

Tai's jaw drops in shock and horror. "Wh… Wh… I… You… I… It's… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything," Maria assures softly.

"Now I understand why you pushed me away in Shang Mu," Tai admits. "Us getting frisky must have re‑awakened those memories."

"Yeah," Maria admits, wiping away a tear. "I was alone in the house at the time: my parents were out. A couple of thieves broke in, and one of them found me hiding under the kitchen table. He took me up to my room, bound my wrists and ankles with duct tape, gagged me, then… raped me."

Tai pulls Maria into a comforting hug. "How could anyone do that to someone as amazing as you?" she whispers, crying silent tears. "I understand why you were so reluctant to talk about it now."

"Want to know the silly thing?" Maria asks. "It was actually surprisingly easy to tell you in the end. It's a story I only tell those I have absolute trust in. And there's no‑one I trust more than you."

"I vow that I will do everything in my power to prevent you ever getting hurt like that again," Tai promises.

"You don't have to make that promise," Maria assures.

"I want to," Tai explains.

For the next few minutes, the two felines simply hug, giving themselves time for their moods to recover.

"I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Maria admits when the hug eventually breaks.

"I have a dark secret too," Tai suddenly reveals.

"Really?" Maria asks, intrigued and concerned.

"Yeah…" Tai tails off and takes a deep breath to calm herself. "You know how some people have a past they celebrate, and others have a past they'd rather forget?"

"Yes…" Maria acknowledges, wondering where this is going.

"Well… I have neither," Tai reveals.

"I don't understand," Maria admits.

"I have no past to remember," Tai explains, wiping away a tear. "My memories only go back three years, to just before I joined the Scarves."

Maria is stunned into total silence, unable to comprehend something so horrible.

"Your past may be horrid, but at least you know where you came from," Tai continues, crying freely again. "I don't even have that. I just… start at fourteen. I don't know where I'm from, who my parents are, nothing. My first memory is waking up in the forests surrounding Shuigang."

Maria pulls Tai into a comforting embrace. "I can't believe what you're telling me," she sobs. "It's just so horrible!"

"Tell me about it," Tai sighs.

"I promise, no matter what, from this moment on, I'm going to do everything I can to make you the happiest person in the universe!" Maria vows.

Tai can't help but emit a small chuckle at Maria's vow. "You're doing an amazing job already," she compliments. "It's great to finally have someone to talk about it with."

For a full ten minutes, the two felines simply hug, wordless tender affection working overtime to level their moods.

"Well, that got heavy," Tai admits when the hug eventually breaks.

"Yeah, but it's for the best," Maria replies. "We may have told each other some truly terrible secrets, but I feel it's brought us closer than ever. And it explains why we both wouldn't talk about anything before a certain time in our lives."

"Absolutely," Tai agrees. "And I don't care if this is too soon to say, I'm saying it anyway: I love you."

"I love you too," Maria smiles contentedly.

The two felines kiss their most tender kiss yet, a gentle wave of pleasure coursing through their bodies.

"Wow…" Tai breathes when the kiss breaks.

"I know," Maria whispers back.

"I've never felt anything like it before."

"Me neither."

"This has been the perfect evening," Tai smiles lovingly.

"And it's about to get better," Maria replies, sliding the top of her dress down to her waist, revealing she's wearing nothing underneath.

"Are you sure?" Tai replies.

"Totally," Maria assures.

Tai unties the neck of her dress and allows it to fall, revealing she's also wearing nothing underneath. "I promise I'll go slowly."

"We'll go as fast or as slow as the mood takes us," Maria decides, pulling Tai on top of her as she lies back on the sofa, kissing her long and passionately as they slide effortlessly into an intimate mood.


	9. The One Where Her Friends Meet Her

The next morning, Danny and Sally arrive outside their home, Hanna and Rob right behind them. Danny and Sally park in the garage, and Hanna and Rob park behind them.

"Who's is the bike?" Hanna asks, referring to the two‑wheeled vehicle parked behind Maria's trike.

"No idea: never seen it before," Danny answers.

"I swear, if anything has happened to Maria‑" Hanna begins.

"Hanna, enough," Rob instructs. "She saved the world once: she can take care of herself. Plus, you did promise to stop being so protective of her."

"I can't help it," Hanna reminds.

"I think I know who's bike it is," Sally realises. "It's Tai's."

" _What‽_ " Hanna shrieks. "That's it: I'm going in there!"

As Hanna storms to the front door, Sally turns to Rob. "Are you gonna stop her?"

"How?" Rob asks in return.

Sally remains silent, unable to think of an answer.

A moment later, the trio hear Hanna begin to yell " _How could you do that to‑_ ", only to be interrupted by Tai's panicked scream and Maria yelling " _GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!_ ", then the front door slamming shut so hard the walls reverberate with the force.

After a few moments' silence, Hanna returns to Rob, Danny, and Sally. "So… um… yeah… she's fine… and… um… I'm off to HQ now. See ya!"

"You're not getting away that easily," Rob replies with unusual authority. "What happened?"

"Don't wanna say," Hanna answers sheepishly.

"By the Ancients, you didn't," Sally sighs in exasperation as she realises what happened.

"Didn't what?" Danny asks.

"Um… I uh… I kinda woke them up, and… um… yeah," Hanna admits.

"Congratulations Hanna, you've finally managed to leave a worse first impression than the one you left me and Danny with," Rob replies sarcastically. "Well done. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"So, I'll be off to HQ now," Hanna decides.

"No," Rob commands. "You'll stay here and wait for them to be ready for you to apologise."

"Can't make me," Hanna retorts defiantly.

"Yes, we can," Sally insists, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Right boys?"

"Right," Rob and Danny chorus.

"Shit," Hanna relents.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, Maria has almost calmed Tai down.

"I'm really sorry," Maria apologises for the fourth time. "I should have warned them or something."

"I‑it's not y‑your f‑fault," Tai stammers, trying hard to bring her emotions under control. "I j‑just wasn't e‑expecting her t‑to be s‑so…"

"Scary?" Maria suggests.

"T‑Terrifying," Tai corrects. "And you w‑were scary t‑too."

"I was defending you," Maria assures.

"I know," Tai acknowledges. "I n‑need to go l‑lie down."

"Come with me." Maria helps Tai to her feet, then guides the quivering leopard to her bedroom.

"Thanks," Tai whispers as she lays on the bed. "I'll be OK in about five minutes."

"When you're ready, you can borrow any of my clothes," Maria offers. "They should fit pretty well. Unless you want yours?"

"Actually… I kinda wanna see how you look in my outfit," Tai decides.

"Only if you don't mind."

"It's only fair if I'm borrowing your clothes, for you to borrow mine."

Maria hears a knock at the door, followed by Sally calling, "Are you girls decent?"

"You go," Tai insists. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Just… don't let the vixen in, please?"

"Believe me, she's not coming in until I say so," Maria assures.

On her way back to the den, Maria ducks into the spare room to put on Tai's white racerback tank top and blue leggings, then heads to the front door. "Where's Hanna?"

"Secure," Rob assures. "She's going nowhere without our permission."

Satisfied, Maria opens the door. "Hi!" she beams. "Guess who I spent the night with?"

"That certainly explains why you were so eager to get us out the house yesterday," Sally smiles back. "Can we come in?"

"Sure!" Maria agrees, standing back. "You do live here, after all. And Fluff‑tail can come in too, I guess. How long before he noticed the top‑swap?"

"Thanks, and too long," Rob replies as the trio enters the house. "Look, I'm sorry about Hanna‑"

"Pfft," Maria dismisses with good humour. "It's not your fault, you big silly! It's _her_ fault she's such a bitch."

"That's my wife you're insulting," Rob replies sternly. "And yes, she can be a complete bitch," he agrees. "I take it Tai is resting?"

"Yeah," Maria confirms. "Hanna scared her quite badly."

"We heard her scream," Sally informs. "Then we heard you yell at Hanna."

"I think you scared her," Rob adds.

"Wait… _I_ scared Hanna?" Maria asks, surprised.

"She was pretty shaken by something, that's for sure," Rob confirms.

"I'm being such a silly kitty!" Maria exclaims suddenly. "I forgot to offer you all drinks!"

"I'll get them" Danny volunteers.

As Danny heads into the kitchen, Tai pokes her head into the den. "H‑Hi," she greets timidly.

"Hanna's secure outside," Rob assures.

"Thank the Ancients!" Tai sighs with relief, entering the den proper, revealing she's wearing one of Maria's teal dresses. "So… You've probably all guessed I'm Tai Wong."

"I call her 'Rosy', and she calls me 'Tufty'," Maria grins.

"Glad to finally meet you," Rob greets Tai. "I'm Rob Skarlett, and Hanna's my wife."

"I'm Sally Flynn, and my boyfriend Danny Brock is in the kitchen making us drinks," Sally adds. "And since when did you start using Hanna's name?" she asks Rob.

"Since I realised it sounds better than 'Stiil'," Rob admits. "That, and I got fed up with correcting people."

Maria can't help but giggle. "What are we all standing around for? Sit, you big sillies!"

Rob and Sally take opposite ends of the sofa while Maria and Tai share the chair. As they sit, Danny returns with drinks. "Oh, hello Tai," he greets the leopard. "You OK? Would you like a drink?"

"You can share mine," Maria offers.

"In that case, I'm fine and catered for, thanks," Tai answers.

* * *

An hour later, with Tai now feeling like an integral part of the group, she and Maria head out to the garage with Rob and Danny.

"You locked her in the garage?" Maria asks.

"We did a bit more than that," Rob admits.

Maria and Tai watch as Danny opens the door to reveal Hanna on her ATV, her hands bound securely to the handlebars, her shins strapped to the frame, her mouth gagged with her own scarf, and a look of pure thunder directed at Rob. "Awaat daam!" she growls.

"Play nice, or we'll lock you in again," Rob instructs.

Hanna sighs in defeat. "Faan," she relents. "Ahll ee nyth."

Rob removes Hanna's scarf, allowing her to speak again.

"Are you going to untie me?" Hanna asks.

"Depends if you play ball," Rob replies.

"You are _so_ going to pay for this," Hanna growls.

"Then I'll put the scarf back," Rob informs.

"No, I'll put it back," Maria decides, taking Hanna's scarf from Rob. "Unless you apologise to both me and Tai, and promise to make it up to both of us," she instructs Hanna.

Hanna turns to Maria, and instantly, her anger fades away. "Look, I really am truly sorry I barged in on you both. It's just‑"

"Ah! No excuses!" Maria interrupts. "Admit you can be a bitch, and that what you did this morning was totally unacceptable."

"But‑"

"Admit it!"

Hanna sighs in defeat. "OK."

"Say it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Tai interjects. "You scared the shi‑ Excuse me." Tai pauses briefly. "You really scared me this morning, and why? All because you thought I hurt your best friend. And in a way, you were right. But it's not as simple as that. The fact is, we hurt each other. But you know what happened? We made up, got to know each other again, and now we're closer than ever. Maria talks of you so highly, yet when I finally meet you, you nearly give me a heart attack! What way is that to treat someone who makes Maria happier than she's ever been in her life? She's an amazing person: beautiful, playful, smart, funny, loving, kind, generous, and magnificently silly, and it's an honour to be with her. She's given me a second chance, even though I don't deserve it. There's no doubt in my mind she deserves only the best, and that's what I intend to give her! You're her best friend: be happy for her!"

"That's the… the most beautiful thing… anyone's ever said about me," Maria whispers to Tai, her eyes watering with tears of happiness, her cheeks glowing she's blushing so much. "And the oddest."

Tai turns to Maria. "You are the most delightfully silly kitty, and I love you."

"And I love you," Maria replies. "And we're both delightfully silly kitties."

"See how they look at each other," Rob instructs Hanna. "Recognise that look?"

Hanna observes Maria and Tai gazing lovingly at each other. "I… I recognise it," she admits quietly. "They… It's the way you look at me."

"And it's the way you look at me," Rob replies.

Maria turns to Hanna and dabs her eyes dry. "So, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"I am a total bitch who behaved in a truly ridiculous manner this morning, and I am truly, deeply sorry for scaring Tai and upsetting you both," Hanna apologises quietly. "I see now that not only did you… did you have this under con… control, but you… sorry, I'm a bit… Never let go of what you have. Treasure each other the way I treasure my husband."

"We will," Maria and Tai chorus.

"So, um… Can someone untie me now?" Hanna asks.

"It's up to them," Rob answers, referring to Maria and Tai.

"What do you think, Rosy?" Maria asks Tai.

"I'm not sure," Tai replies. "What do you think, Tufty?"

"I think she's a big scary icky meanie," Maria answers.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Tai agrees. "Hmm… Give it another hour or so?"

"What," Hanna remarks flatly.

"An hour sounds good," Maria agrees.

"You _can't_ be serious," Hanna continues.

"Then an hour it is," Tai decides. "You want to close the door?"

"We'll do it together," Maria decides.

"Come on, really?" Hanna protests as Maria and Tai close the garage door. "Guys? Please? I apologised and everything! Don't leave me here another hour!"

But it's too late: the others have already returned to the den.

"I've really got to get my anger issues sorted out," Hanna thinks aloud.

* * *

Much to Hanna's great relief, Maria and Tai return a few minutes later to free her. That afternoon, the couple joins Hanna helping in the CQC training session, and then spend the evening with the Skarletts.

Eventually, the hour gets late, fatigue sets in, and everyone retires to bed. Maria and Tai take the spare room, and lie in bed cuddling, waiting to drift off to sleep.

"You have great friends," Tai whispers.

"I'm lucky to have them," Maria agrees. "But not as lucky as I am to have you."

"I'm the truly lucky one: I have you," Tai replies.

"I'm too tired to argue," Maria smiles in amusement.

"Hanna still scares me though."

"She scares me too sometimes. But I know she'll always be my friend."

"And I know she'll be my friend too. Just one question: why does she want to protect you so much?"

"She was the one who saved me from my horrible childhood and gave me a fresh start."

"I'm guessing her aggressive nature is an act to hide her true self and cloak her insecurities."

"Yep. But don't tell her I told you that."

"I won't."

Together, the two felines drift off into a comfortable, contented sleep, both purring softly in perfect synchrony.


End file.
